Astral Quaking-shake/Diary
Chapter 1: My Life All my life, I only had a mother. No father, no sisters or brothers. Unless you count the Valkyrie Squad. I got hints from my my mum she loved someone, but I never knew who. I was loved, but I didn't get much attention. You see, mum works as Odin's executor. Don't ask me why. She was so busy with him I never had care. My mum would tell me to have play-dates with my friends every day. It was nice, but I wanted to spend time with family. However, when I was young, hanging out with friends it was. However, when I was older, I got trained like a Valkyrie. I learned to train with my halberd, Axseen. I learned to make Norse dishes. However, it came with some downsides. I WAS TRAINED TO RIDE PEGASUS WHEN I WAS 13! That's not like my other sisters. They learned to ride pegasi as soon as they learnt to walk. Not fair! Anywhooooooo.......enough about me. More about my mum. Very minor role, she is. She isn't as well known as the other Valkyries. Not even a page directly about her. However, people say Hrist is a goddess. Immortal. It's unbelievable, but awesome. In fact, Not even sure if it's true. How did I learn to make a name for myself? Simple. Pranks. You see, I have the Astral Plane. It gives me the ability to teleport and shoots beams out of my hands. I learned to use it to prank others, and it came a hobby. A passion. I even made my own pranks! Most known around Asgard is the Snake Streamers and my Sword Cannon. I attend Ever After High. How did I get here? Why did I not go to Asgard High like all my other sisters? This is my story. Chapter 2: The Announcement Sitting on stone floor is the worst. Terribly bad. It's incredibly uncomfortable and stone is easy to play tricks on. Plus, it's not comfy. Wait, did I already say that? Oh well. Mum called me for a talk. She actually took a day off work to spend time with me! It's awesome! It's awesome because it's rare that I'm able to spend time like this. I then saw a familiar white coat of fur. "Wingsty! So glad to see you!" I exclaimed happily. I petted my pearly Pegasus as she neighed softly. I cuddled up with her until I head mum. "Now's the time, Astral!" Mum called. I kissed Wingsty on the cheek as I ran into the room she was in. The windows were covered with the newest curtains. On the walls were a bunch of axes for executing and halberds for fighting. "Astral, I noticed that I sheltered you for a bit. I didn't do as time with you because of my job." Mum exclaimed, looking a bit timid. "So, I did something. And no, I can't bring you to Asgard High. I'm too busy here, and I can't afford losing you." "So, what are you doing?" Astral asked, wondering what it would be. Send her to boarding skill? Stop her destiny of being a Valkyrie? Astral needed to know. She wanted to know. "There's a place called Ever After High, and there's a mythology program. So, I'm attending you in that program." Chapter 3: I Was So Shocked Back Then That This Is The Title I couldn't believe it. Moving to a different place? A different world, different people? Why couldn't I go to Asgard High? Alright, so the others were gone after a while. Big whoop. "This is to make up for not letting you attend Asgard High. Or letting you ride pegasi so late. And all those other stuff." Mum kneeled down off her seat and on her knees. "I want you to be happy. I thought you would be happy keeping you, but now.....I thought wrong. You going to this program is a good thing." I thought of it for a second. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted but a bunch of confetti blowing up behind the curtain. "This is another reason why I'm letting you leave." Mum exclaimed, but it was drowned down by my laughter. Classic! She fell for it. As always. "ASTRAL! I seriously can't take your pranks. While I do want to be sorry for excluding you, I want to get away from all your pranks! It's incredibly bad manners!" Mum exclaimed angrily. "It's just a joke!" I tried pleading with my mum, but the snake streamers arrived. They started hissing and I quickly put them in the bag. "Look, Astral, please be a good girl, don't cause any more drama. I want you to be a good girl, and make friends." I can make friends by playing jokes! Is that so bad?! My mind was yelling at me. Mum suddenly kissed me on the cheek, and those bad thoughts were hammered out of my head. "Remember that, sweetie." Mum said as she kisses me again and left the room. Chapter 4: Does flying with pegasus make my feel better? Is sure does. I stood there, speechless. My whole body had been stiffening, except for my hands, shivering with confusion. ''At least she kissed me. Right? '' My body suddenly fell to the crowd. I chuckled. It was Wingsty, trying to hug me. I sniggered as she stretched her wings. "I moved like I was in slow motion!" I laughed hardly, I had the feelings my ribs would break. Wingsty stood still, but I could see her rolling her eyes with a slight smirk. A slight wind arrived as Wingsty flipped her peachy cream hair. "Did you put shampoo in?" I felt dissapointed when she she shook her head voilently. It was a pegaus, what did I expect? A little snigger from her, as least. Her white fur ruffled voilently. "Wanna fly?" I asked Wingsty, and a smile slowly creeped on her face. ''Grinchy much. ''My mind thought, as my pegasus neighed like a horse. I didn't need a saddle to ride her, so I sat down and kicked her gut. Simple yet effective. She ran out of the face to get a headstart, and I grabbed my scrunchie, as it turned into my halberd. With it, I broke each door. I saw mother slightly glaring at me just as Wingsty rose up. I flipped my hands up in the air. It was so fun! The wind in my ears and sweat flying out of my ears. Or was it tears since I would have way less time with my mother? I ignored my thoughts as I flew up higher. We were up to the clouds now. I tried to imagine Wingsty being a boxing person, kicking each clouds with roundhouses. I chuckled lightly, but Wingsty ignored me. Or she didn't hear from the wind. Either way, I wish she had heard me. I put my halberd back in my hair, turning into a scrunchie again. I didn't really need it. Or did I? Ok, I sound so dramatic reading this now. I got off the topic, didn't I? Man, the first chapter was long. Agh, my hand is acking. I need to stop. But I'll give the ending: mum found me, she yelled at me and got down. Simple, AGH MY HAND IS FLIPPIN ACKING NOW AGHHHHHHHHHHH Let's go to school! A few days had passed since that announcment, and I felt better. Mood swings, am I right? Anyway, I saw a carriage slide down through my window, and my frown riddened. Seriously? Mother yelled at me to hurry up, so I did. She said sorry to everything she did, and she said she'd kill me if I wasn't behaving. Like that can happen! Yawn. The person holding the carriage was a old man with a long beard. I silently got vibes from Dumbledore in Harry Potter. Don't ask. As I climbed in, I felt weird. Must be the pumpkin cakes I had. Ew. As he grabbed the handle, the Pegasus controlling the carriage flew up into the sky. It felt less magical then flying on Wingsty, but still magical. In fact, Wingsty was leading the other pegasi like a professional, and winked at me. I smiled at her, but she looked back, needing to look for hazards. A few hours, and we're still up in the sky. This is so boring. At least I have this thing. And my Asgardian phone. just hope they have wifi. NOW I'M TALKING LIKE AN IDIOT. Ok now, bye. Category:Work in Progress Category:Diaries Category:Fanfictions Category:Itchy's Diaries Category:Itchy's Content